


Sensory [Podfic]

by StarcatcherBetty



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: ...in a way, Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Angst, Anxiety, Anxious Crowley (Good Omens), Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Comforting Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Crowley's Fall (Good Omens), Crying, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Outer Space, Pining, Plants, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Sad Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sharing a Bed, Snow, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Walks In The Woods, brief Gabriel mention, crowley's plants - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarcatcherBetty/pseuds/StarcatcherBetty
Summary: Comfort, Crying, Children, Cuddling, Cottages, & the Cosmos---------------------------A podfic of a series of beautiful sensory-inspired writing prompts by This Victorian Girl, and posted to Tumblr.-Someone accepting the bad parts of you without judging-The waver in a person’s voice when they’re stressed & exhausted numbness after crying-Brown iodine stains on the skin-A person’s weight as they lie on top of you & indigo skies just before dawn-Walking through the woods & the cold, sharp smell of the first frost-Digging your fingers into fresh dirt





	Sensory [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smudgesofink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smudgesofink/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sensory Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/523664) by thisvictoriangirl. 

[Listen to or download from Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fu3g813u95b9b08/Sensory%20%5BPodfic%5D.m4a?dl=0)

* * *

[Listen to on Anchor ](https://anchor.fm/starcatcherbetty/episodes/Sensory-ea5ubb) _(with access to Spotify, Apple Podcasts, Google Podcasts, and other podcast listening platforms)_

* * *

Thank you so much for listening!

Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated

Music: _Intention_ by Harper Adams

* * *

Links to the text versions below: 

[Someone accepting the bad parts of you without judging](https://thisvictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/187839629674/56-for-the-ineffable-husbands)   
[The waver in a person’s voice when they’re stressed & exhausted numbness after crying](https://thisvictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/187853669159/for-the-writing-prompt-i-think-46-and-52-would-go)   
[Brown iodine stains on the skin](https://thisvictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/187858492929/57-i-just-have-a-lot-of-feelings-about-iodine)   
[A person’s weight as they lie on top of you & indigo skies just before dawn](https://thisvictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/187860991014/prompts-38-or-63-please)   
[Walking through the woods & the cold, sharp smell of the first frost](https://thisvictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/187878169099/6-walking-through-the-woods-31-the-cold)   
[Digging your fingers into fresh dirt](https://thisvictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/187897943099/i-enjoyed-writing-this-wayyyy-too-much-thank)


End file.
